


The Arena

by starlight_and_seafire



Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [65]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Children, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Ficlet, Fluff, Kindergarten, Modern AU, Political AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23600365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_and_seafire/pseuds/starlight_and_seafire
Summary: Poe Dameron regularly debates other politicians on the floor of Congress, makes speeches to packed ballrooms filled with guests, and fields questions from constituents and the news media alike.But today . . . today, he needs to bereallyimpressive.And he’s never been more terrified in his life.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [65]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588837
Comments: 20
Kudos: 42
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	The Arena

**Author's Note:**

> For the Damerey Daily 2/26/20 prompt: “You’ve got this. You could debate the entire Senate in your sleep.” “I have!” “I know you have. We share a bed. It’s been hell.”

“I’ll be honest with you, I’ve never been more terrified in my life,” he says, almost breathless with anxiety. He can feel his heart racing in his chest and he takes a moment to wipe his sweaty palms on his pants.

His wife, on the other hand, looks at him out of the corner of her eye as she quirks her lips, amused.

“Poe Dameron,” she admonishes. “You regularly go head to head with politicians and the news media. I promise you, you got this.”

Still, Rey reaches out and takes his hand in hers, smoothing her thumb over his knuckles. “You can do this. Trust me.”

And he does trust her. He knows she faced the same challenge just months ago.

She did amazing, as always.

But still . . .

He breathes in and breathes out.

Then the door opens, and a smiling face leans out. “Senator Dameron, we’re ready for you.”

With a final breath he walks into the kindergarten classroom and waves at his and Rey’s daughter sitting in the front row.

All eyes are on him. But especially Luna’s, her spine straight with pride, eager to show him off to her classmates.

He can do this.

He _can_.


End file.
